


A hundred kisses deal~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: "Hey, jagi. How about I beat all these guys for you and you give me 100 kisses?"





	A hundred kisses deal~

**Author's Note:**

> This phrase literally came in my dream and I thought why not I write it out?

This would not have started if you just shut your mouth and walk away from the crowd peacefully. You and your smart mouth were the ones that caused you being a situation like this. It was all because you were infuriated seeing a guy shouted and tried to hit a woman. You just had to barge into the scene and defend her.

"What gives you the idea that you can hit a woman like that?" You asked the guy with a serious tone.

"I can hit whoever and whatever I want. Oh well, you can be the replacement for her if you like." The guy was underestimating you and your guts.

"You, just run along now. Go home or to the nearest clinic or something." The petrified woman just nodded while muttered 'Thank you' before going away.

"Where do you think you are going wench?!" The guy shouted and tried to run after her. You quickly blocked his way.

"Why you!"

You dodged his fist and twisted his arm before kicking him at his private place like what you have learnt during the old martial arts day. You were glad it came out useful. What you were not expecting was the guy already called for his backup and it was around to 10-15 people when they arrived. You took a deep breath and hoping you could survive somehow within this chaos.

"Hey, jagi. How about I beat all these guys for you and you give me 100 kisses?"

You saw his dashing smirk while slowly making his way towards you, who were trying to smack away another guy's hand. Your eyes were scanning around you and you knew that your own strength was not enough for that moment. Directing your gaze back towards the rat-tailed hair guy, you swallowed your pride.

You knew this guy. This was one of the famous guy that the whole university was talking about. Beside from him there were other members too who were famous for each and their own thing. This guy was famous for his looks and charms.

"Let me have your fun too. Besides, it is a knight's duty to protect the princess". He broke your thoughts.

'Just 100 kisses right?' You asked him.

"Yeah Jagi. 100 kisses and I will be gone." He answered it with a wink. Between your pride and survival, you chose to live with attached limbs. Zen who was waiting your approval was already fighting those guys and he did not let you move from your spot. His fighting skill was top-notch. Every punch and kick landed precisely, you could not even hide your amazement for this. While fighting, he shouted.

"Well, Jagi. I assume you have already agree with the terms and conditions?"

Having no argument for it, you just agreed with it.

"I accept!"

"Good. I am not expecting other answer than that."

The fight lasted for 20-30 minutes. The group just gave up and ran away knowing they could not beat him. Well, they didn't manage to run away far. The police were already there to catch them all together. Among them, came out a guy with posh-looking suit nearing Zen who finally able to catch his breath.

"Trust-fund jerk. You do know, you could come earlier for this." Zen spat out blood in frustration. He seemed to be irked by seeing this guy.

"Well Zen. I do believe a thank you would be suffice and you are welcome by the way." The jet-black haired guy answered.

"I am really, really sorry Zen. Well at least there's a back up than none right? Hehe." A red-haired guy came out with an apologetic smile. "I tracked you as fast I could."

You were still there, not knowing what to do until Zen called for you. "By the way Jagi, I haven't introduce myself yet right?"

"You are Zen from the prestigious group RFA in university. And that suit guy, I believe his name is Han Jumin. Meanwhile, the red-haired guy is the well-known for his high IQ and intellect in computer, Luciel."

Zen looked at you, surprised before letting out a gorgeous smile. "Jagi's name is MC right?"

This time, it was your turn to be surprised. Why on earth this guy even know you?

"By the way Jagi. I would like to claim one of my rewards now." Said him and pulled your arm slowly, nearing him. You swore that your heart was beating loud like crazy.

 _'THIS IS HAPPENING WAY TOO FAST. I AM NOT READY FOR THIS. HELL, I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE MY FIRST KISS YET. WAIT. BUT I HAVE PROMISED AND PROMISES ARE MADE TO BE KEPT.'_ How you wish you could speak out. But cat got your tongue and you only managed to scream inside your head. You realized Zen was getting closer because you could smell his sandalwood-musk kind of scent. It made you dizzy. You did not know whether it was the scent or the fact he was this close to you made your head spun.

Suddenly you heard a chuckle coming out from him. How can this guy be beaten up but still can flash a smile that could literally melt someone?

"You look panicked Jagi. I am not going to ravish you. Ah, unless if you let me." He winked again before adding. "Oh no. I am just joking. Don't panic Jagi. I am just going to do this." He said and placed his lips onto your forehead. That warm kiss surprised you. Your surprised reaction was obvious that he pointed out that, "I am a gentleman Jagi, I don't just smack my lips out of sudden." He stood up while adding, "99 more kisses to go and I can't wait for it."

As he stood up, he still chuckled while being carried away by Luciel. Meanwhile Jumin offered you a ride home but you refused at first. Then, he stressed of how maybe the bad guys might be waiting for you to be alone. You nodded and went back home safely.

2 days later, an unknown number called you one evening. "Hey Jagi. Are you free? Let's go out for a dinner." Before you said 'no' he already cut you with, "I will be arriving in another 20 minutes." As fast as lighting you changed your attire a bit into a pleasing-looking. It was not proper to go out with a sweatpants right?

He really arrived 20 minutes later. From there you got to know that his real name was Hyun Ryuu. Zen was just a nickname that people called him when he went up on stage, acting. Standing in front of your door with his black leather jacket and black pants, you were trying not to sway your heart. This was all due to that promise. Good-looking bastard like him was just using you to kill his time. That was what you kept telling yourself over and over again.

As much you tried to dislike the date, surprisingly it went smoothly? From there you knew that his real name was Hyun Ryuu and Zen was a stage name. Not enough with his looks, his manners and charms were blinding. A prince charming in disguise with bad boy looks was the conclusion that you came up with after the dinner date ended.

He sent you until to your front door. Smiling and grabbing your hand to kiss it.

"We are left with 98 kisses. Can I ask for another kiss before this date ends?" Said him while pulling you close to him. Again that scent was making you dizzy again. His scarlet eyes were staring deep into your eyes and you knew there was no meaning of running away.

As he was caressing your cheek, he noticed that you looked worried and panicked quite a bit. You knew he sensed your uneasiness.

"I...I never have my kiss before. Wh...what should I do?" You averted your eyes from meeting him as you were saying it.

Zen tapped your chin and lift it up a bit for you to look at him. "Then, shall I give you the one-of-the-kind kiss that you will never forget?" Without hesitation, he dunked in, catching your lips. If the kiss on forehead made you feel warm, this time you could feel your body was heating up. Being not familiar with this kind of sensation, you tried to push Zen away but instead he pulled you even closer. That kiss stayed for a while before he let you go.

"97 minus another one is 96 right?" And there you go, he caught your lips again with his but this time he bit your bottom lips. You became more dizzier with each movement and you felt your legs were giving up. Not stopping there, this time he kissed you deeply, letting his tongue to massage your palate. Still astonished of what to do, you just let him to take the lead. You always thought this kind of kiss is gross but maybe this guy managed to change that perspective. You broke the kiss for oxygen, both of you were in need of that. This time, your legs truly gave up on you.

"Oopsie. There. Luckily I held you tight Princess. I think that's enough for tonight. With this, I am left with 94 kisses." He said and pecked your left cheek. "Sleep tight Jagi and see you again."

'Dear lord, this is bad to my heart. What have I done for my first kiss experience to be like this?'

After two weeks, the kisses are left with 50 more to go. Zen gave you simple and sweet kisses among that two weeks. None of it was the intense kiss that you experienced before. By now, the RFA members were aware with the agreement that you made between you both and they invited you into their group as their coordinator with Zen's recommendation. And the kisses were left with 49 in count just because he said, a kiss was needed as a seal of agreement when you entered the RFA.

48th kiss, he kissed you after the examination was over as a congratulatory to both of you.

47th, a kiss to chase away his fanatic fan that kept on bugging him while telling them that you are his special person.

Another two kisses happened because he could not stand seeing Jumin talked with you and laughing together. When he walked you home, 3 kisses went away. As the number of kisses decreasing, you felt a pang of sadness. Why? You were still searching for the answer.

At 30th kiss, he brought you with his motorcycle to his favourite spot in the town where the air was fresh and the scenery was mesmerizing. He kissed you while watching the sun going down.

RFA members were not sure if the kisses were made just for the sake of agreement anymore. Both of you have this 'togetherness' aura surrounded. Jumin even said something like, "I am sure Zen is not playing around. The Zen that I know, would not even let any female to kiss him as they like. In this case, he is the one who initiated it." The words left you stunned. Jumin made sure only you heard it and he left you speechless with a lot of things to think of.

99th kiss was under the rain when you both were rushing back from the convenience store. The rain felt cold and you both did have fun a bit by playing hopping into he puddles and dancing under the rain which led to the kiss. The kiss felt longer than usual. As if he was kissing you for the last time. His eyes looked a little bit sad after he sent you home and he did not ask to kiss you on the cheek like usual.

_Like usual..._

You just realized the agreement was coming to the end. After this there will be no more. He won't bother you anymore. But why. Just why his sad expression just now made your heart hurt and felt like crying too? That night he sent you a message,

_"Hi Jagi. Thank you for today and I hope you have taken your bath. If not you can catch cold. Btw, jagi, I am sending this message to tell you that I am ending this agreement. Thank you and as I have promised, I won't interrupting with your life anymore."_

You could feel your tears coming out after reading his message. You did not know what to do and fell asleep that night.

You woke up next morning with an aim. As soon as you arrived at the university, you headed to the RFA's room. There, you found Zen and others were discussing something in the middle of the room. All eyes were looking at you except Zen who was clearly trying to avoid seeing you.

"Oh. Hi Ja.. Ehem, MC. What brings you here?"

You felt furious, your rational mind was not helping. You just followed your instinct and walked towards Zen who was sitting down at the sofa. Quickly, you grabbed his collar and smashed your lips against him who was appalled with your sudden action. The RFA members also were surprised that they quickly left the room to give you both some space.

He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you away before positioning you onto his lap. "Whoa, Jagi. Why did you attack me first? Wait, why are your eyes are so puffy?"

You giggled a bit hearing his statement. "At least you are calling me Jagi. And to answer your question, it was you. You are the cause of these puffy eyes and the pain in my heart doesn't want to away." He stared at you as you started to wipe your tears that came out of sudden.

"Tell me Zen. How are you going to be responsible for this heart of mine? I was not even interested in you before, so why? Just why my heart is hurting badly for you. Or, am I fallen for your boredom game? Am I just a toy for you to get rid of your lunatic fans and your free time?

"Jagi." He said and caught your lips to shut your words. When you finally calmed down then he talked.

"It was not a game from the beginning Jagi. Heck, the agreement is just an excuse for me to know you closer. I knew it is bad but if you only know how happy I am when you agreed with the agreement when you being attacked before. I have watched you since before Jagi and I also assumed and predicted that somehow you are not the type that back off from a promise based from what I have seen in you, which was why I did the agreement in the first place."

You kept on listening even when he stopped for a while to look at your reaction.

"I am in love with you MC. And the reason why I ended the agreement last night because I don't want it to end actually but I am afraid you will freak out if I suddenly asked you out or something. I feel bad that your first kiss was violated by me, but I was excited and I got a little bit carried back then."

You could feel your blood was rushing to your face when you thought back of that intense kiss. Collecting your words, you replied back, "And I love you too Hyun." He was genuinely shocked when you used his real name.

"That day when you stepped in to help me was enough to make me fall for you. But I am a stubborn person Hyun. I refuse to fall for someone easily and especially the ones with looks."

"So, you do admit my looks are out of this world right?" He interjected before you glared at him to let you to finish your words.

"Sadly, I just realized this after we kissed under the rain."

"Then Jagi, can I ask you to be my real special person this time? You are already special since before though." He said while tucking your hair behind your ear while looking at you with eagerness.

You put your forehead against him while saying it in a slow voice, "Kiss me then."

"Gladly Jagi. With all my pleasure." His kiss was sensual and intense, coming from this guy. This time you knew how to reply back and you could feel Zen was smiling between those kisses. He grabbed the back of your head and you also did the same to deepen the kiss.

"Er... You both? Can we come in already?" YooSung's voice was heard and the others were hiding their embarassment with coughing.

You both looked at each other and laughed.

"No more kiss limitation right?" Zen asked you after that long kiss.

"Well, let's see how it goes." You teased him before getting up from his lap. He pulled you back and hugged you close to his chest.

He nibbled your ears a bit with a whisper. "I hope you are not forgetting that I did say that I will ravish you and this nibbling is just the beginning. Tease me more and see the consequences" How can this guy be so alluring and devilish at the same time?

"Guys? I believe we need you both to calm down a bit and remember we are still here." Said Jaehee this time with a red face from embarassment.

You chuckled with embarassment too and quickly stood up, went to the bathroom to cool down yourself before reading the message that came in.

_ 'This beast cannot be easily tamed with 100 kisses like before Jagi. Be prepared. *winks*' _

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I write. I am hoping my writing skill has not gone too rusty yet


End file.
